Dear his Imaginary Friend
by After-tea
Summary: America had a talk with Flying Mint Bunny. USUK. Oneshot.


It was a gloomy day in London when America came to England's house. The gray sky and the familiar chilly fogs were loomed all over London, create a grim atmosphere. But then, when did the weather here has not been gloomy? The grief of the weather made everything here all but depressing. In fact, it adorned the soft yet elegant beauty of the Kingdom of Gentlemen. But America wouldn't admit it, of course. He would always said that it was too depressing and made him feel like an old man, which indeed he was.

It has been a long time since he came here, London. The house of his used-to-be caretaker, the heart of the person he loved most. Although it was a very long time, but the house faintly changed at all: still the same simple beige color of the mansion; the beautifully garden which has been very carefully taking care of.

He stood nervously in front of the front door like he afraid of something. 'How should I come in?' or something like that. After five minutes like hell, America finally decided, that he would simply open the door.

He opened it, only greeted by the green, magical creature – like a rabbit – flying in front of him. He blinked hard. Again and again. "Hello, America!" The bunny cheerfully spoke to him in a high-pitched voice, which got an outburst from the loud teen.

"Uwahh!? Am I going crazy like England too!?"

The Flying Mint Bunny just sighed.

* * *

"So, lemme get this straight." America coughed. "You are Flying Mint Bunny." Nodded. "And you are England's friend." Nodded again. "And you're saying that his imaginary friends are real."

America had a deep breath before screaming to the sky. "No! I hate it when that old man gets anything rightttt-"

After a couple minute of ranting, America finally got back to his seat and chatting with the creature. They talked about England's weird hobbies and laughed together.

"Did ya know, Mintie, that one time he had his star stuck in his head? It was amazingly laughable!" The green partner agreed cheerfully. "And his face when he saw me lifting my car, gosh you definitely have to see it!"

He would continued, but then he saw an elf holding a cup of tea, offered to him. The America politely accepted and placed it on the table, poured in a lot of milk. Flying Mint Bunny raised it voice. "Eh? I though you'd prefer coffee?"

America smiled. "Yep, but this time I want to try it. Sometimes it's good to act like him." – Plus, it's brought back memories. The green creature gave him an understanding nodded.

"Ya' know, Mintie," America spoke, "In England, the pattern on the teacup is very beautiful and carefully well-made. Well, all of the Europan does. But England made it the most beautiful of all, since he is more obsessed with tea than the others, of course. I mean, he always get angry when I pour my yummy coke into his tea." Flying Mint Bunny giggled. "You're right, America. His teacup always make me feel like we're live in the fantasy again, despite the modern technology and such," The bunny paused, "It's reminiscent the old glory day of Europe, isn't it? Before the war?"

"You're right, Mintie," The blonde nation laughed, "Even though it was modern now, the good ole Brit still had the fragment culture from his 'youthful' days. The nation itself like a border between two generation."

"That's what I like about England, I mean, the nation. You?" The flying creature asked the nation, its adorable round black eyes stared into his.

"What I like about him, or the nation?" Alfred asked. "Both," is the answer he got. He darted his eyes to the window, his mind was deep in thought. The creature patiently waited for the answer.

'What do I like about him?' He thought, remembered about the eyebrows Brit. He liked his green forest eyes which showed the mighty wisdom and the long forgotten wild, replaced with the 'gentleman' personality, he claimed. He liked about the originality, one-and-only caterpillar eyebrows. The lullaby he used to sing to him in his warm voice when he was little, and more. He like- no, he loved it all.

"Everything." America answered, then he took the cup and sip it. But then he just holding it in his hands. "I can't bring myself to hate anything from him. His eyes, his voice, his… everything." His blue eyes were glistening right now. "America… " Flying Mint Bunny muttered.

"I'm fine, Mintie." Alfred smiled weakly. Hesitated, but the green magical rabbit found itself nodded slightly. America looked into his cup, looked at his own reflex in the white brown water. "So, what do you do lately, Minty?"

"Eh, I'm fine. Just wandering around the mansion and chatting with the fae, that's all." The green rabbit answered.

A painful silence passed with America stared at his tea and the Mint worriedly stared at him. "Hey, Mintie. I have a question." The Mint could notice the slight tremble in his voice and his hand, but let him continued. "What can magic do?"

"Everything." The bunny answered truthfully. "Everything but…"

Splash! America dropped the cup on the floor, and the beautiful cup was shattered into pieces, water splattered all over the carpet. However, America didn't affect by that. "…death, right?" He trembled, tears slowly escaped his eyes. "Oh, Mintie," He spat out. "I missed him so much! It didn't make any fucking sense! The city, the country, the people, **England **still here! Then how could he died!? I can't understand a bit of it!"

"Mintie, he just suddenly visit me one day and disappeared the next fucking day! No trace, no clue, just whoosh! And vanished like ashes, like nothing. That day nothing strange is happening! The clock just ticking, the weather just gloomy as it always is! Then why, Mintie, why? It isn't fair!"

America paused. "It had been ten years since then… To a nation, it's probably nothing. But why… this hurts so much? Ten years passed without him was just… meaningless. The world can only colorful when he's with me."

"It makes no sense at all…" He trailed off, trying to talk through his tears. Flying mint bunny whispered. "Yes, it makes no sense. I, even the fairy can't understand it. But we do believe that his disappearance is just temporarily. We are trying our best to keep this place at it best condition when he get back…"

"When he get back, huh…" Ame- Alfred smirked sarcasticly. "If he ever would…"

Flying mint bunny said nothing. Instead, the creature just looked at the window. "You should go home." The mint whispered softly, but clearly. "It's about to rain soon."

"Goodbye, Mintie… It's nice having a talk with you." Alfred slowly got up and headed to the front door. All he could hear it was a faintly 'your welcome' of the bunny before he closed the door harshly. America looked at the garden for a minute before whipped around. He couldn't bare it. The picture of England sipping his tea, smiling warmly hurted him too much.

Drip. Drop. The heavy rain started to fall, soaked him wet from tip to toe. But he didn't care. In fact, nothing he cared about this world when Arthur wasn't here. He felt the water dripping down his face. He couldn't know whether it was his tears or not. But he knew that he was crying. It's had been a long time since he cried like that. It's nice to cried like that sometimes.

Oh, how he wished rain could washed away his grief.

He didn't know if he would ever visit this place again. That place didn't had his grave or anything to kept him coming back, besides the memories of him which hurt him even more.

_Oh, he remembered the memories of that day, when England visit him with a red rose in his hand. His eyes was flashing with grief, but relax. Like he knew that would happen, but he just accepted it. Which was strange. The England he knew would never give up that easily._

_"Hi, England! Wassup?" He cheerfully asked, noticed the look in his eyes but let it go. England just smiled. "Just want to meet you git, that's all."_

_"Heh? That's very Out of Character of you, Iggy!" America laughed. England blushed heavily, scoffed. "S-stop calling me that, you bloody git!"_

_"Geez, 'kay old man." America grinned, then noticed the rose in his hand. "What's that for? You're finally realize my charm and wanna dating me?"_

_"No! You git!" England blushed again. Then he stared at America's eyes, asking softly. "Hey, America. Do you believe in me? For whatever I done?"_

_The glassed nation was knocked off guard with the sudden question, so he stammered. "E-eh? M-maybe yes…"_

_"I see." England nodded, then gave him the rose. The beautiful crimson rose, his country flower. "Mark my words then. I will never be dead. I'm just waiting for a miracle."_

_"Eh? What do you mean?" America asked, confused. "Nothing, my dear. Just remember it."_

_Then the shorter nations kissed him on the forehead then silently walked away. America supposed to run over him, but strangely, he did not. He just stood there, frozen. That time he couldn't believe that short, confusing talk with the Brit was the last talk with him._

_Oh god, how much he regret it._

Ten years passed as his faith in the man's words slowly faded away. He asked everybody, including England's brother, but they just shook their head. Japan was very worried about his friend's dissapearance, but he didn't say anything. Damn that Japanese was very good when it comes to hiding emotions.

He finally got out the mansion's yard. Looked for the mansion for the last time, he walked away.

"Believe me, you bloody git."

America widened his eyes. He quickly turned around, but behind him was nothing but a rose petal dancing between the rain.

America placed his arm on his eyes, smirked bitterly. Why that old man had to be so confusing?

He walked away at last. The faith in his love was rose again. He couldn't wait for that day, when the Brit was smiling in front of him. Until then, he will regain his cheerfully personality. He had to be in the best condition when he met him again, didn't he?

He didn't noticed the rain had stopped.

_Nothing can bring back the dead._

_But fate always gives us a second chance._

* * *

**A/N: I always had this in mind. And sorry if the others story I don't update. I had no inspiration and the school had so many tests right now.**

**And I have to improve my writing styles, haven't I?**


End file.
